


Give what you take

by YoBoiWillie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Belly Kink, Lust, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoBoiWillie/pseuds/YoBoiWillie
Summary: After something happens, William Afton will never be the same.





	1. What happened last night?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first story on this website. Please tell me what you think. And enjoy.

William awoke, groaning in slight pain. He had a horrible headache, which was to be expected with how much he had drank the previous night. He took a moment to open his eyes, then something hit him. This wasn't his bed, where he would have expected to wake up. No, this was some where familiar, he knew this place. He felt something moving next to him, he looked over and, to his horror, found himself facing his business partner. William had to stop himself from letting out a yelp, not wishing to wake the man sleeping next to him. He bit his fist, he had no idea how he ended up here. He then realized something, he wasn't wearing anything except a pair of boxers, boxers that didn't belong to him. It was quickly coming back to him, the events that had transpired the previous night. William could barely face the idea of what he had done, he was both shocked and embarrassed, if anyone found out about this he would be done for. He looked over at the man peacefully resting next to him, thinking of how long he had admired him, how long he had wanted him. William thought about how much he had hoped for last night's events, but now, that he had experienced it, he was horrified at the prospect of facing anyone with the knowledge of his actions. He felt shifting next to him, his business partner was waking up. Henry, William's partner, was about to open his eyes and have a reaction unknown to William. The man's eyes opened, a smile settling on his face as he looked at William. He sat up and yawned, the sheets falling away to reveal he was wearing a pair of boxers that matched the ones worn by William. William, who was practically shaking at this point, stared at Henry wide eyed. Henry gently pulled William close, a smile on his face. "Good morning Willie", Henry purred, clearly more comfortable with the situation than William. He gently nuzzled William, hoping to put him at ease. William found himself, without input from his brain, relaxing into Henry's chest. He didn't know why he felt so calm now that Henry was holding him close, it was strange to him. Henry was always great at keeping William calm, no matter the situation. William shifted, he didn't know what to do. This was the first time he'd ever been in this situation, and the fact that it was Henry didn't make things easier. Henry got up and put a flannel robe, it matched most of his shirts, then left the room. William felt he should probably get up, especially considering his need to pee was getting stronger. He lifted himself out of the bed, his back popping as he got to his feet. He knew this was gonna be a long day, hopefully it would get better....


	2. Morning routine

Henry was busy making coffee, he knew William would probably want some when he got up. He had been drunk last night, though he remembered the events very vividly. William was wonderful in bed, it had been some of the best sex he'd had in a while. Henry had, of course, been dominant, and William was a moaning mess. He was surprised his daughter wasn't woken up by the sound. Henry sipped his cup of coffee, sighing. He then heard footsteps heading down the stairs, heavy footsteps. "William, I made coffee if you want any", Henry announced, a smile on his face as he saw William enter, wearing the robe that was laid out for him. However, his face became a frown when he saw William's expression. William looked uncomfortable, and his cheeks were pink. Henry sighed, "What's wrong Will?" He asked softly. William shook his head, holding his hand up. Henry looked William in the eyes, then, after a moment of silence, he spoke. "Turn around", Henry demanded. William, his eyes wide and face going from pink to red, obeyed and turned around. Henry put his hands on William's shoulders and began to massage. William began to relax, a smile forming on his face. Henry smiled, knowing that this was helping calm William down. He stopped massaging, then gave William a small peck on the cheek.   
William face burned like a fire, becoming bright red. Henry smiled and motioned for William to go sit down. William nodded and sat down on the couch, stunned. Henry put a cup of coffee on the coffee table for William, then returned to the kitchen to make breakfast. He heard more footsteps on the stairs, Charlotte was awake. Henry smiled, things were going pretty good for him right now.


	3. Issues

William stared at the young girl, who had entered the room. Charlotte, who had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, stared back up at the man. For a moment, there was silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. Charlotte then stormed out of the room. "Daddy!" She cried out, sprinting up to hug her father's legs, "Why is he here?!" Her father looked down at the girl, a look of slight concern on his face. "Sweetheart", he spoke softly and picked up his daughter, "what's wrong?" The little girl looked up at her father and practically shouted, "I don't like him!" Henry cocked a brow in confusion, "Why not?" He asked. Charlotte frowned, "He's weird!" Henry looked her in the eyes, an expression of concern still embedded in his features. "How's he weird?" He didn't need to ask, he already knew the answer. William had always struck him as odd, his speaking pattern was either very flat or had a sing-song quality to it. He always seemed physically bothered by the emotions of others. He always had a sort of perpetually uncomfortable vibe, at least to Henry. So when Charlotte called him weird, it didn't really shock Henry much. Henry, however, did want to know what his daughter regarded as weird about William. "He makes me not comfortable," she stated, crossing her arms. Henry sighed, not many could pick up the weird things about William, most thought he was the more normal of the two. Henry would argue this opinion if his anxiety wasn't so bad, he'd say that it was a matter of how long you were around the man and you would understand if it was your house he had broken into to steal your clothes. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your view of things, it was Henry's house. Regardless, Henry cared about William even with his abnormalities and creepy tendencies.


End file.
